


The Magic of Atlantis

by Goddess47



Series: Finding a New Home [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: firewhiskeyfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Neville Longbottom ends up on Atlantis, of all places
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Finding a New Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/161876
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	The Magic of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally (badly) written for **firewhiskeyfic** (on DW) but this is the cleaned up version; [the original (drunken) version is here](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/39279.html)
> 
> If you haven't read the other parts, it's faintly helpful to know Rodney is a Wizard.

Harry bounced on his toes as he waited in the arrival room. A special space had been set aside on the city for the arrival of passengers from the Daedalus. Someone, Major Lorne Harry had decided, pointed out that offloading passengers from the Daedalus directly into the Gate room was a security issue and that there should be a better space for that. 

On flights where the Daedalus had large a large number of supplies, it would land on one of the piers, but for passenger only runs -- about every other run --- they would use the newly designated arrival room and the Daedalus would remain in orbit. 

"Harry, we are too early for the offloading from the Daedalus," Severus said patiently.

"I know! I know!" Harry replied. "But it's been so long, and I'm excited."

Severus wanted to roll his eyes, but resisted. He had gotten more relaxed after living with Harry, but he resisted the urge.

Colonel Sheppard came up at that point. "Waiting for your friend?" he asked.

"Yes! We've exchanged messages, but I haven't seen him in years," Harry admitted. "So it will be fun to catch up!"

"Daedalus is on time, so they should be sending passengers down shortly," Sheppard said.

"Good to know, thanks!" Harry replied.

There was an increase of activity around the arrival room. More soldiers came in the area, and the Medical staff appeared.

McKay came bustling up. "Your friend is coming today?" he asked. 

"Yup!" Harry nodded.

"When he's cleared medical, feel free to bring him by," McKay invited. "I'd like to meet him."

"Thanks!" Harry agreed.

McKay went off, probably to his lab. Severus drew Harry away from the central area.

One of the soldiers tapped an earpiece and talked to someone on the ship.

"Incoming!" the man announced.

The first two groups were primarily folk returning to Atlantis after leave or work on Earth. They nodded at the medical staff, greeted people they knew, and moved off to a quick scan in the medical area.

It wasn't until the fourth group that Harry lit up.

"Neville!" he called. 

Neville Longbottom looked over to Harry and smiled. "Harry! Good to see you!" He looked at Severus. "Professor Snape! Good to see you again."

Harry wound his arms around Neville in a hug. "It's so cool that you're here!"

A woman stood behind Neville.

"Right! Katie! Meet my friends, Harry Potter and Severus Snape," Neville introduced them. "This is Dr. Katie Brown, who's returning to Atlantis after being away for a couple of years."

Harry held out a hand. "Good to meet you, Dr. Brown."

"Dr. Brown," Severus said gently as he shook her hand.

"Oh, call me Katie," she said cheerfully. "Everyone's a doctor, and it's good to meet Neville's friends!"

"I'm particularly interested in your use of --" she looked around quickly and lowered her voice slightly "-- magic in growing and developing potions."

"A discussion for another location," Severus said gravely. "But I'd be delighted."

"And I think you both need to go through Medical first," Harry said. "I'm not going to annoy Dr. Matias... he had big needles!"

Neville and Katie laughed. 

"Normally, the medical staff would take you there, but we'd be glad to escort you," Harry offered. 

"That would be great!" Neville agreed.

"How was your trip?" Harry asked.

Neville and Katie both talked the boredom of the trip. Three weeks in an enclosed space wasn't going to be exciting to begin with. And, luckily, nothing exciting happened. That wasn't always true, but this time it was.

Harry and Severus left Neville and Katie with the Medical staff. Knowing they'd both be there for a couple of hours -- new visitors, including Katie who had been away for a significant time, had to suffer through the entire gamut of medical protocols. Even though they had been through a similar set of protocols before they left Earth and hadn't been anywhere but on the Daedalus. However, it was Atlantis. Too many checks were never enough.

Knowing Katie could help Neville find his quarters, Harry and Severus went off to their usual work. Harry worked regularly in the labs, helping whomever needed him. McKay was still exposing him to multiple scientific fields, which he had no single lab assignment on any given day. Severus worked largely with the botany staff, but had his own personal lab since he brewed some of the medicines for the Expedition. 

They met up with Neville and Katie at lunch.

"Don't eat anything purple," Harry warned. "It's supposedly good for you, but it's usually gross tasting."

"Good to know," Neville replied.

"Tormack!" Katie exclaimed as she went down the lunch line. "I've missed tormack!"

"What?" Neville asked.

Katie put a large scoop on Neville's tray. "Trust me, it's good!" she said.

"It is good," Harry added, taking his own scoop.

"It's a root vegetable. On Earth is would be similar to a turnip, but it leans toward the sweet potato family here in Pegasus," Severus added. "And it is good!"

Harry grinned. 

They got their food and drinks, and Harry led them all to a table on the balcony. "It's a nice day and we can see the ocean from here!"

"How do you find your way around here?" Neville asked. "Good thing Katie knew where she was going, but I'm going to get sooooo lost."

"Put a trace on your room, and you can use that to help lead you back to it," Harry said. "No one will really notice, but you have to be really discreet with your wand."

"Good to know," Neville nodded. He took a fork full of tormack and put it in his mouth. "Ohhh... yummm... this is so good!"

"I know!" Harry nodded. "We get it kinda regularly but not all the time, so we appreciate it when we can get it."

"We only got it once in a great while when I was here before," Katie admitted. "So it was a real treat."

"We discovered an essentially wild patch on Sateda," Harry said. "Away from the city area, where the Wraith did the most damage. There had been acres of it planted, we assume to feed the cities and also to sell off-world. We have a small crew here that harvests some of the crops from planets like that."

"How did you two meet?" Severus asked.

Katie giggled. "I had a project from Area 51 where I needed to identify a plant that was brought in from somewhere that wasn't identified for us. It wasn't anything I had seen before, and it didn't seem to fit into any known Earth plant variety."

"I happened to be on loan to MACUSA at the time, and they sent me to Area 51 to consult," Neville continued the story.

"I could tell Neville knew what it was as soon as he saw it," Katie said. 

"I still have a bad poker place," Neville admitted with a shrug. "So when I saw she had a cutting of Devil's Snare, from heaven only knows where, I knew exactly what it was."

"And there we were. I knew about aliens and other planets, and he knew about magic -- and we can't tell!" Katie laughed. "It took weeks before we could finally talk about it all. I know I had to sign another metric foot of NDAs before we could talk about it all."

"Turns out it came from another world from an SGC team," Neville recounted. "How it got there, we'll never know. Someone above my pay grade is checking that planet for magic, but heaven only knows if anyone will tell me anything they find. But it's definitely a magical plant and that took a lot of discussion with everyone on both sides."

"What made you decide to come to Pegasus?" Severus asked.

"General O'Neill asked," Neville admitted. "It wasn't until I agreed that he told me you were here."

"He asked us first if it was okay to tell you," Harry admitted. "We're permanently assigned to Atlantis, mostly to keep us away from, well, everyone."

"I know the Ministry of Magic went spare when you couldn't be found," Neville said. "It wasn't until MACUSA and the ICW stepped in and admitted that you were under their protection that the Ministry stopped looking for you."

"Which is exactly why we left," Harry nodded. "It wasn't safe and heaven only knows what they would have us doing at this point."

"That's partially why I asked to be loaned out to MACUAS," Neville added. "I don't have the profile you both have and it was getting pretty tough to live in Britain. Even Minerva couldn't help me at the end."

"I hope Longbottom Manor is doing well," Harry said. "We blocked the floo at Grimmauld Place as we left, so that the property should still be there, and no one who wasn't already in the Fidelus can get to it"

"I think Hermione has taken over the property," Neville said. "She was working with Kreature and they had cleaned the place up. But I don't know much beyond that since I had gone off to States about that time. I haven't kept in touch with them, even though I meant to."

"I've been in contact with her, somewhat." Harry said. "Her job at the Ministry is taking a lot of her time and she only writes occasionally. I actually haven't heard from Ron in a while, but I know the last I heard, he was playing for the Cannons and having a blast."

"He and Lavender have something of a relationship," Neville said. "Or the last I knew, anyway. But that's kinda old news at this point."

"Where did they put you?" Harry asked. "Did you get a good room?"

"Tower 3, floor 47," Neville replied. "Room 14. Hopefully, you can help me find it later!"

Harry considered for a moment. "That's the new tower they just opened, isn't it?"

Katie nodded. "I'd not seen that space before, so it's new to me. But I could manage, since I knew what I was looking for."

"It's a pretty nice apartment," Neville said. "It has one bed, but a nice space with a good sitting space and a huge loo,"

"The loos here are amazing," Harry enthused. "We have one with a tub similar to the one in the prefect's bath." 

"It's not quite that amazing," Severus said dryly. "But it is more than adequate."

Harry flushed at remembering some of the use they had made of the tub.

"I know Katie's been here before, but how about a tour?" Harry offered. "Dr. McKay would like to meet with you at some point and we can show you the greenhouses and the labs, including Severus' potion lab."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Neville agreed. "Okay, Katie?"

"I'm going to guess there have been a lot of changes, so, yes, I'd love a tour," she agreed.

"Great!" Harry grinned. 

"Lead the way," Severus said.


End file.
